The Cold Chas War
EnderChas was originally a respected user and content moderator of the MCCW, but during his time on that wiki, he had several conflicts with the admin MasterFrown0704 which Frown grew by flaming Chas, while Chas grew them by trash talking Frown behind his back. After one particular fight when Chas endangered the wiki by vandalising a fraud wiki (the term MCCW use to describe an impostering wiki) with multiple, obvious sockpuppets, Frown threatened to retire unless Chas got permabanned from the wiki. A vote was held in live chat and the result was pretty much unanimous. He was permabanned and multiple admins of staff chose to finalize the decision. The war began not long after Chas was banned. Tangyhyperspace told Chas that Frown had pretended to retire just to get him blocked. This enraged Chas and the two users began to collect evidence in order to start a rebellion. Later on, Chas tried to get unblocked or his ban shortened by saying he would call off the rebellion if his ban was shortened or lifted. Frown dubbed Chas a public enemy of MCCW because of this (since Chas was apparently acting just like TGE) but Prism55 decided against that idea at the time. Later on, Chas started to recruit new supporters via the Roblox Creepypasta Wiki by posting threads about his permaban, which three of Chas' friends from the RCW (Landon3321, CørruptedFile and TheSkinChanger109) found and joined the rebellion to help Chas get unblocked. Later on, the MCCW found these threads and they grew into heated arguments. Chas did not succeed in getting unblocked but did succeed in gaining control of most of the RCW. He was made into a public enemy because of this. Later on, the content moderator CannibalCarrot returned from his small hiatus, and since Chas was his first friend on MCCW, he chose to join the rebellion too as soon as he found out about the ban. Yosh found out and blocked Cannibal, but Hood chose to allow his message wall so he could explain everything. Later on, Chas requested Yoshfico to be blocked across FANDOM since Yosh told Chas to commit suicide. He succeeded in getting Yosh blocked, but Chas also got temporarily banned too because of sockpuppeting on Pickaxepedia using a VPN. Blitz later on held a civil conversation with Mod Sayori (a moderator of Minefictions) and later on tried to convince the admins of MCCW that Minefictions shall be unbanned. Blitz was met with heavy backlash while doing this. The MCCW kept insisting that Chas should remain permabanned because of the rules he broke, and they kept insisting that Cannibal and SGGG told Frown to die, and besides, SGGG was banned for reasons unrelated to this. However, Frown and a few other ambassadors of MCCW suggested Tangy to be unbanned because he only rebelled against MCCW to get his friend (Chas) unblocked from the wiki, and so Tangy was unblocked. However, he showed no gratitude to the MCCW. The users could tolerate this for a short while, but the MCCW chose to block Tangy once again after he called Prism55Writes a corrupt administrator. Prism55 considered Tangy's actions a betrayal to the wiki. The MCCW trusted Tangy after his unban, so Prism went onto Minefictions under his alternate account and held a discussion with Chas, Tangy, Cannibal and some others. One can find the logs for this discussion here. We agreed that in two months time, we would reassess the situation and come up with a solution. During this time, the two wikis would go through a 'grace period' (a period where both sides would cease most contact) Frown proposed an unofficial treaty which he believed would make peace, but Minefictions users complained it restricted their creative freedom and didn't change anything. Deadlock saw and understood how Minefictions users felt about this treaty, so he took some time writing the most balanced treaty terms possible. ---- The Treaty of Deadlock (unsigned) ARTICLE I: The MCCW and Minefictions will cease all contact with each other. EnderChas will remain Public Enemy Number One for MCCW but all pages and threads insulting him will be deleted but he will remain on the list. If his behaviour is good and there is no begging or violating the treaty, he may have his public enemy status lowered. ARTICLE II: Chas will remain permabanned. The user Tangyhyperspace (the fish) will be unbanned but will lose his moderator status. (He can still earn them.) The user CannibalCarrot has a slim chance of being unbanned but StarglowGravityGun shall remain banned. ARTICLE III: MasterFrown0704 will remain a public enemy for Minefictions, but all pages insulting him and the rules against him will be deleted but he will remain on the list. ARTICLE IV: FANDOM should not be contacted due to the fact that the situation mainly escalated during the war when we contacted them. ARTICLE V: ''There should be a period of about a few weeks where both wikis will cease contact with each other. After this period, we will reassess the situation. If all goes well, the two will be able to talk to a small extent, but not too much, so no conflict arises. Users from the MCCW can still post fanfictions to Minefictions, and users from Minefictions who are not banned can post creepypastas on the MCCW. However, try to talk as little as possible on the two wikis and post on the relevant site i.e. fanfics on Minefictions and creepypastas on the MCCW (although banned MCCW users will be able to post their pastas on Minefictions). ''ARTICLE VI: ''A rule imposed by Fico but not followed much was the rule about not mentioning Chas outside of Live Chat because these things keep a record. This is now part of the treaty. Do not mention Chas in a more negative way outside of Live Chat in order to prevent any tensions rising. ''ARTICLE VII: Both sides must agree to NOT make any attempt at stirring up more drama whether it be by flaming, spamming, sockpuppeting, vaguing (making a post that indirectly talks about the situation with intent of it causing more conflict), vandalizing, editing others comments out of spite, blackmail, secretly or openly planned rebellions, defamation, slander, and death threats. ''ARTICLE VIII: ''Unbanned users such as Tangy will still be able to communicate with Chas, but like Article V says, not too much and nothing which will start conflict. ''ARTICLE IX: ''Do not, under any circumstances, bring in another wiki into this mess, whether it be one the user made or one of an entirely different fandom or purpose. No "recruiting" of new people should take place. ''ARTICLE X: ''The two wikis should bury the hatchet and withdraw all aggression. If all goes well, Minefictions maybe considered a sister wiki again. ----Once the grace period is over, we shall reassess the situation and come up with a solution/treaty that can be unanimously agreed on. However, Prism55 later joined up RCPW discord server and convinced Chas to stop trying for an unblock. He told Chas to curb and calm down the Minefictions users and other supporters of his while not getting unbanned, but Chas refused to do so. Prism later established some new rules, and Chas got BlitzFire34 globally blocked permanently later on. Later on, Yoshfico was permabanned, and not long after, Chas himself was blocked for a week, but his block has now expired.Category:Wars Category:Public Information Category:Pages created by EnderChas Category:Wiki History